The instant invention relates generally to telephones and more specifically it relates to a telephone sterilizing device.
Numerous telephones have been provided in prior art that are adapted to include attachments which keep the speakers in a sanitary condition. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,593,382; 4,090,044 and 4,751,731 all are illustrative of such prior art. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.